


Obvious

by elenam



Series: A to Z [14]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenam/pseuds/elenam
Summary: Because it was obvious to everyone else but them.





	Obvious

Lucy put the two pasta salads in both hers and Wyatt’s lunch bags before she sighed and let Wyatt know what had been on her mind since she had woken up; “Are you sure it’s a good idea?” she asked, resting her weight on one hip and looking at Wyatt, waiting for his answer to appease her fears, or aggravate them.

Wyatt chuckled “We went through that so many times already Luce,” he said, handing her the forks and spoons to put in their lunch bags.

Lucy took them from his hands and placed them in the bags; “But what if they don’t approve?” she asked, still needing a bit of convincing. She added ice packs and zipped both lunch bags before she gave them to Wyatt who went to rest them by the door, ready to be picked up when they’d leave. In the meantime, Lucy went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, well intended on finishing their conversation later.

As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, toothbrush in her mouth, she tried to think a little more about what they were about to do and about how much she was sure it was a good idea. It was a hard decision to make after all. It wasn’t like it would have no impact on their work. What if someone didn’t approve and they regretted their decision? There was no going back. Her face in the mirror reflected her all her worries and she sighed before she bent down over the sink to spit her toothpaste and rinse her mouth.

When she was done, she went back to the kitchen where Wyatt was filling for them two coffee mugs to go. The last step to their perfect morning routine.

As he saw her, he picked up the conversation where they had left it, just like she expected him to do so; “Lucy, we have to do this. We can’t keep hiding anymore. I’m getting tired of sneaking around,” Wyatt protested knowing that all Lucy was feeling were little insecurities. They were ready for this. They had been ready for days now. All she had was just a little bit of cold feet. 

Lucy sat at the kitchen aisle and took her head in her hands, “I know,” 

Wyatt chuckled as he saw his girlfriend so bothered by such a small matter. He came from behind, encircled her with his arms and pecked her on the cheek, “We are ready to tell people about us Luce. We can’t keep hiding. Rufus, Jiya, agent Christopher, they all deserve to know.” 

“I know, and I feel bad about lying to them, but the longer we hid our relationship, the more I wondered if they’d be mad at us for keeping it hush. I don’t want to make them feel betrayed or something,” she said, closing her eyes, relishing in Wyatt’s warm embrace.

“Then it’s another reason why we need to tell them as soon as we can. It’s been 4 months already, it’s time,” Wyatt said and Lucy knew he was right.

With a silent nod she opened her eyes and agreed to his words.

Minutes later, they were both leaving together in Wyatt’s car for a day of research at Mason Industries. The plan was to tell everyone about them dating at lunch time. All Lucy could hope was that everything would go well, especially with Jiya who had been trying to get her to admit for months that she had feelings for Wyatt. Feelings that Lucy had denied at first until she finally told Jiya that maybe she felt something for Wyatt indeed. She just had omitted the part about Wyatt sharing those feelings. She hadn’t lied to her friend, but it still felt like it and Lucy hoped it wouldn’t shake things up between them.

The time to figure it out came faster than Lucy had hoped. She spent the morning trying to figure out as best as she could if anything had changed on their last jump. Emma had tried to temper with the women suffrage and had talked with many important people during the three days that had lasted the mission. So far it seemed like nothing had been altered, but it wasn’t like Lucy had been very concentrated on her research. All she kept thinking about were the thousand ways this could go wrong.

All the workers of Mason’s time travel project sat in a conference room at lunch time to debrief about their progress on incriminating intel about Rittenhouse. Lucy knew that as soon as it would end, it would be hers and Wyatt’s turn to speak up.

The meeting went in a blur; Lucy was too preoccupied. She tried to eat, but could only pick a few mouthfuls of the pasta salad she had prepared. Her stomach was tied in a knot. She knew it was stupid to be that nervous about a futile thing such as dating, but it meant so much to her to have her colleague’s approval. She didn’t have her mom nor or sister anymore to approve of her decisions. She needed the people in her life who were the closest to a family, Jiya, Rufus and the others, to approve of her choice.

Eventually the meeting came to an end and Lucy’s nerves increased. It was time. Wyatt, who had been seating peacefully by her side all meeting long, took her hand in his to keep her calm. 

They waited for the technicians to clear the room until it was only them, Jiya, Rufus, Mason and agent Christopher. They wanted to be honest with their coworkers, not make a huge deal out of it. They weren’t about to make a public announcement. 

When Jiya went to leave the room, Wyatt cleared his throat and asked her to stay, “We have something we want to tell you, Lucy and I,” 

All the attention turned to the couple, and Lucy felt uneasy. But Wyatt wasn’t letting her get out of it. He gave her an insistent look and she took in a big breath, “Wyatt and I are dating,” she blurted out in one shot.

Wyatt looked at her, surprised. He had expected a little more of beating around the bush, but better ripping the band aid then making it last for nothing.

The entire room was silent; no one was saying anything.

Lucy looked at Wyatt, alarmed and thinking she had made a mistake. Were people mad at them?

“Say something, please?” Lucy pleaded, feeling her discomfort increase by the second.

And then everyone started chuckling softly, giving each other knowing glances.

“What?” Wyatt asked at them, not understanding how they could find it funny. Did they think it was a joke?

“Did you really think we didn’t know?” Jiya laughed.

“What?” Lucy couldn’t believe her ears. All that time they knew?

“Come on! You arrive together almost every morning, you hold hands under tables when you think no one is looking, and oh! You bring the same lunch and matching coffee mugs to go… You guys couldn’t be more obvious if you tried. We’ve got eyes you sly dogs,” Rufus explained with a point laughter in his voice.

Both Lucy and Wyatt blushed at Rufus’s words. 

Thinking about it, they were both realizing how obvious they had been in the previous months. How come they had never seen it before? 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Wyatt asked, crossing his arms, a bit offended at the fun his colleagues had had at his expense. But he couldn’t blame them. Lucy and him had been pretty obvious and they were the only ones responsible.

“Because it was way funnier watching you too jump every time we walked into a room where you were previously kissing. By the way, those walls are made of glass, we can see you from the launching platform,” Rufus pointed out.

All four of their colleagues left the room after that, laughing at Lucy and Wyatt’s expense, but in a tender way. In a way that reminded Lucy of how Amy would have reacted. She had always been the first to read through Lucy’s feelings and it seemed like her colleagues had the same talent.

When they were finally alone, Lucy gave Wyatt a shy smile, “Well, I guess I was wrong to fear this moment for so long,”

Wyatt chuckled, and raised his eyebrow as he took a fistful of Lucy’s sweater; “Well, you are wearing my sweater, maybe we were that obvious indeed,” and he bent down to kiss her, now knowing that all his coworkers were probably watching him from the platform.


End file.
